Frozen Frontier Episode 36
Tuesday 18th April 1511 A light weather day. The party is still inside the Imperial Mine. Pharis has just activated the Stone Golem after walking in front of it. As it is waking up, Grimes fires the first shot. The Golem moves and pins Pharis to the wall, and asks Jaromir for orders in Old Caldonian. Jaromir tells the golem to stand down. Somehow Jaromir is able to understand the Golem. The Golem releases Pharis and sits on the ground. Jaromir orders the Golem to follow and it obeys. The others try to order the golem around, but it doesn't listen. Kel William decides enough experimenting and the party goes in deeper into the mine. They find many caved in paths, but Grimes comes across a map that Jaromir can read. The map talks about veins being mined out, but not what was being mined. Grimes leaves the mine and climbs to the top of the ridge above the mine and looks around for a sign of settlement or docks. Inside Jaromir and Pharis order the Golem to "mine" and it goes off into the dark. Grimes and William follow. The golem removes a section of rock, but stops as there is no minecart to put the rock into. Grimes realises this an Iron Mine by looking at the rocks mined out. They gry to take the golem away from the mine, but it slows down dramatically after a distance from the mine. Jaromir orders the Golem to return to the mine. The party then heads down the waters edge outside and find a submerged dock. Kel William writes a letter on one of Jaromir's gnoll scalp, then they build a signal fire for Zaaz. They had spotted Zaaz's ship on the way to the mine earlier the day before. Wednesday 19th April 1511 A light weather day. Grimes stays near the fire and the party return to the mine to investigate. Nothing of value is found. Zaaz's ship stops near the broken dock, and a landing party comes to meet Grimes. Grimes explains about the Iron Ore and the letter, but doesn't have the letter himself. Grimes rushes back to the mine to get Kel William. Grimes manages to reacah William in time because Pharis hears Grimes calling out. The party heads back to the docks and William delivers the message, and asks Zaaz to retranscribe the gnoll scalp onto paper. The party then travel back towards the sled. Only making 4.5 miles that day. They reach Nimrod and the Dogs. Thursday 20th April 1511 It is blizzard from the 20th to the 21st. Saturday 22nd April 1511 The party return to Swampside. The solders are affected by Pharis' mask and feel fear. Kel William gets a letter from his uncle. After reading the letter, Williams pulls aside Pharis and Jaromir to talk with them, over some of David's soup. William reveals the letter was about a war between Drekis and Mistrya & Eridon. It is predicted by the end of summer that Mistrya & Eridon will be under Drekis control. William will be granted land in Eridon and a Baronhood. Pharis and Jaromir are granted Knighthoods & Land, but they both decline. Pharis planing to head to Sylvas once the Caldonian Expedition is over. Grimes has caught a Caribou in one of his trap. William goes to speak with him as they head to the kitchen. William offers Grimes land and gold if he remains for another year in Caldonia. William offters to pay Grimes 50 gold a months for the remaining time, and puts it into writing.